Lost
by syren888
Summary: OCC, AU...Is a reincarnation fic...Only a few persons remeber their past but, there is a reason of why only selected ones remembered all...the cause?...A hidden truth...
1. Default Chapter

Lost  
  
chapter 1  
  
  
  
*This is useless...no matter how much I try, this cycle will never end….Why?…I don't know….My only hope is…to remember....  
  
/Hey Rick, wake up!/  
  
-Give me 5 minutes, Josh…-  
  
-No more minutes Rick, it's your first day of work, and you have to be early…-  
  
"Damn…I have forgotten that!…"  
  
Rick stood up and begun to get ready, while his roommate (Josh) looked at him with an evilish grin in his face…  
  
-ops!, I forgot, you have 2 hours to get ready so, take it easy….-  
  
Rick stopped in his track and looked at the alarm clock….It was 6:00 am and his job was at 8:00 am….  
  
-YOU!!-  
  
-Hey calm down bud, I was trying to help, you know!…-  
  
-This is the 4th time this week Josh!, and you are telling me that you are trying to help!?-  
  
-Well..…yeah..…  
  
Rick begun to walk towards Josh slowly….His violet eyes turned in pure amber(now you know who is he right?)…..When….  
  
+Knock, knock+  
  
-Save by the door….-Said Rick in a growl.  
  
-Phew!….I'm going to see who is it so, go and make a delicious breakfast!-Ordered Josh cheerfuly.  
  
Rick just walked away to his bedroom….  
  
Josh opened the door, and found a box on the floor that said 'for Mr. Graham' in a peace of paper…  
  
"Weird…"-Though Josh….  
  
-Who was it?-Asked Rick, appearing beside Josh.  
  
-Ahhh!!, Geez! Don't appear like that!, you almost gave me a heart attack….-  
  
He only rolled his eyes….  
  
-Yeah….Whatever….-Said Rick, enetering to the kitchen ….  
  
-It's a kind of box for you, I'm going to open it!-Informed Josh.  
  
-Well, I have to go, see you later!…-  
  
-Wait!, aren't you curious?-  
  
-Nope, bye!-  
  
-He doesn't have remedy….Well, let see what we have here….-  
  
Josh opened the box, and froze….  
  
-Oh….my….God…..-He said in a whisper, before he got out of the room looking for his friend….  
  
...Tbc...  
  
////  
  
Ok, I think that this story it's confusing but, you'll understand soon don't worry, I'll wait for your reviews.  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. chapter 2

Lost.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rick was driving his black Porche towards his new job…The wind was playing with his long red hair, and his eyes were focused in the street….when he stopped in the red light noticed something in the sidewalk…..  
  
There was a girl, and two man were behind her….For some reason, that looked suspicious for him…Then, he saw it….  
  
The two man took her to an alley by force, she tried to scream but shecouldn't because, one of the man covered her mouth…..  
  
He didn't think it twice….He parked his car quickly and went to the alley, where he saw the two man took her….  
  
*  
  
-Give us all your money missy…-Said one of the man, who han a knife in one of his hands.  
  
-You're a very cute girl…maybe we can have some fun with you jejeje….-Said the other man, trying to take off the girl's shirt.  
  
Tears begun to run by the girl's cheeks, while she was trying to scape from the man's grip….  
  
-Leave her alone!…-  
  
-And who the hell are you!?-Asked the man of the knife.  
  
-That doesn't matter, just let the girl go…-Answered Rick, getting closer to them.  
  
-Do you think that, we're going to leave her so easily?…Don't make me laught!…Take this!-  
  
The man went towards Rick, trying to harm him with the knife but, Rick was faster and knock him off…  
  
-If you don't want to be in the same situation as your friend….You should better leave…-Suggested Rick, with his eyes shining in pure amber….  
  
The other mas ran away, letting the girl on the floor…  
  
-Are you alright miss?-Asked the red-head, helping the girl to stand up….  
  
-Yes, I'm right, thanks for saving me….-Said the girl.  
  
-Your welcome.-  
  
They made eye contact….Rick was fascinated with those blue saphire eyes, but the girl was in shock…  
  
-It can't be…..-She said in a whisper.  
  
-Ken….Shin?….-  
  
-Uh?…-  
  
At that moment, Josh arrived in his blue Corvette and rushed over Rick…  
  
-Hey man, you have to hurry!, your sister is ill and she wants to see you!-Informed Josh.  
  
-What!?…I have to see her but, if I don't go to the Kibou no Jidai corp, I'll be fire…-Said Rick, worried.  
  
-Well, I work in that company….I can excuse you, if you want…-Comented the girl shyly.  
  
-Really!?…Thank you very much miss….  
  
-Katherine, Katherine Lewis.-Said the girl.  
  
-I'm Rick Graham….Is a pleasure to meet you. I have to go now, and thanks again for your kindness…-Said Rick, with a smile, going to his car, and desappearing on the streets…..  
  
-Did he…  
  
Josh shoked his head….  
  
-…+Sigh+….I see…well I have to go now.-said Katherine, walking out the alley.  
  
-I'm glad that you came back…Jou-chan.-Said Josh with a smirk.  
  
-Me too Sano…Me too…  
  
////  
  
Well, I hope you liked ths chapter, and this is like the first fic of rurouni kenshin(in English) that I've ever write...  
  
I'll wait for your reviews, and please no flames...  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lost 

Recap:  
-I'm glad that you came back…Jou-chan.-Said Josh with a smirk.

Me too Sano…Me too…

(let's continue with the story)

* * *

Rick speed up, hoping to find her sister in her house and not in a hospital….. 

**X**

She was lying on her bed, her eyes were closed and her breathing was hardly heard….

**Hana… don't give up darling**.-Said her husband, who was besides her holding her hand.

**I'll try Mark, I'll try…-**Said Hana in a whisper, while a faint smile was drawn in her face.

"I'm waiting for you little brother…I have to tell you the truth, my dear brother…And past love…Kenshin…"

Since she was 13, she remembered all about her past life as Tomoe, and she had taken care of his little brother Rick since their parents death, knowing that he had been her beloved Kenshin….But now was different….He is her brother and she has to tell him what happened, and why he doesn't remember his past life before she leaves this life.

**I'll look for some medicines…I'll come back in a few minutes ok?-**Said Mark, going out the room.

It's true…Mark was Akira in his past life but, he doesn't know that…Only a few persons remember their past, Josh was one of them, and he is in charge of protect Rick until the time comes…

X

Rick arrived to her sister's house, and went directly to her bedroom.

**Sis, how are you feeling?**-Asked Rick with concern in his eyes.

**Let's just say, that I can stand it…-**Said Hana, with a weak smile.

**You're a very strong woman, and I know that you'll be alright soon**.-He said, smiling at her.

"I'm not quite sure of that…"

At that moment Mark came back to the room…

**Time no see you Rick**.-Said Mark, while he helped Hana to sit in her bed and gave her some pills…

**Same to you**-Said the red-head.

**Why don't you stay here for lunch**?-Asked Mark.

**Well….Today is my first day in my new job and…-**

**Can you do it for me little brother?-**Asked Hana, with her puppy eyes.

**+sigh+…ok, I'll stay…-**

X

**So, how is everything**?-Asked Mark, putting the dishes…

**Everything is just fine, like always**-Answered Rick, helping Hana to sit.

**Nothing new that you wanna talk about, like friends, your job or…a special someone?**-Asked Hana smiling.

The image of the girl he met earlier came to his mind, making him blush a little…

"Why I'm thinking about her? I just meet her this morning…but, her eyes were so…"

**Earth calling Rick, can you hear me**?-

**Uh? Were you telling me something big sister**?-

**Did you meet someone special**?-Asked Hana with a mischievious look in her face.

**M-me? Of course not! What kind of question is that?-**

**Being defensive aren't we?-**

**I'm not…-**

**The table is ready, let's eat**-Informed Mark.

In his mind, Rick sighed relived…

"Saved by Mark"

And with that though, Rick began to eat with his sister and brother-in-law in silence…

Hana watched him for a while…

"I'm almost sure that something happened…That look is the same one he used to have when he…dreamed about 'her'…Maybe is better to let things continue their course and see what destiny has prepared for us…"

XXXXX

(Kibou no Jidai Corp)

**Hey Kate! What took you so long?-**Asked a girl with long black hair and green ayes.

**You won't believe it, Jade…-**

**Come on! We are best friends and the owners of this company, is my right to know what happened to you…**-Said Jade with a pout.

**(Sigh), ok, ok I'll tell you**-Said Katherine with a defeated tone.

**Yay, now shoot**!-

Katherine's turned dreamy…

**Jade…After all this time…I found him…-**

* * *

Wow, a long time has passed since my last update, well...My internet is dead, and my fics have been deleted so, is a miracle that i could find a diskette with my last backup...

it was short, but my final exams start this week and i don't have much time...

I hope you liked this chap...questions, and all you want to put, i'll be glad to read it in your reviews.

Ja ne!

pt: Yes, Jade is Misao.


End file.
